


На оба ваши дома

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, I gave Mar-Vell a son sue me, Kree, Skrulls - Freeform, also he's a doctor, and now I lowkey ship Monica with dat skrull nursemaid Mrs Altman, not only a scientist, of home and homeworlds, that's a story about Teddy's parents in the MCU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Моника нашла в сарае скрулла. Мальчик встретил девочку. Апокалипсис всё равно случился.





	На оба ваши дома

**Author's Note:**

> спойлеры на "Капитан Марвел" само собой.   
> спасибо лёгкому перебрасыванию теорий с sibirierkatze. 
> 
> я просто слишком люблю Тедди Альтмана, и мне нужно было написать что-то о его вероятном появлении в MCU.  
> камео безымянной миссис Альтман, растившей Тедди в комиксах, присутствует.

　　У новенькой потрясающие зелёные глаза и улыбка, ради которой стоило случайно влететь в Саймона Уильямса и подраться с ним на парковке за школой после уроков. Конечно, потом пришлось со всей скоростью, которую позволяли развить старые кроссовки, мчаться в туалет и ждать в кабинке, пока остановится кровь. Но что такое мелкие проигрыши по сравнению с единственно стоящим сражением?   
　　Уолтер Лавре, тринадцать лет, поразительно высокий для своего возраста, примерный ученик и примерный приёмный сын примерной американской семьи, хранит огромный, размером с целую жизнь, секрет. Он пропускает уроки физической культуры, не затевает драк и вообще не отсвечивает, потому происшествие с Саймоном Уильямсом становится предметом разговоров всей младшей школы самого маленького в Луизиане города. Вокруг — сплошные болота, крокодилы и секретные лаборатории (если спрашивать правильных людей). Ничего интересного. Только и остаётся, что обсуждать, как Саймон сломал Лавре нос, и как Моника Рамбо опять затеяла эту дурацкую движуху по защите какого-то местного растения. На этой неделе Моника помешана на чудесах фотосинтеза и экологическом равновесии — неудивительно, что дружит с ней только её собственная кузина, новенькая, которая была темой прошлой недели.  
　　Уолтер Лавре подходит к ним на переменах, помогает с листовками, спотыкается о шнурки и ведёт себя совершенно по-идиотски. Моника, конечно, знает, в чём дело: по этой же самой причине Саймон Уильямс начинает заикаться в её присутствии. У Уолтера Лавре нет ни продуманного плана, ни крутых словечек, ни даже нормальных предлогов, вроде выходного дня в местной аркаде. Но в нём есть что-то особенное, этого не отнять. Он продолжает говорить невпопад, пытаться носить за девочками книжки (Моника, конечно, скорее сожрёт засохшую жвачку из-под парты, чем позволит кому-то таскать её учебники) и быть самым заурядным мальчишкой в школе.  
Уолтер Лавре каждый вечер ковыряется в странно выглядящем приёмнике в комнате, которую делит с двумя приёмными братьями, и хранит большой секрет. У них с Моникой Рамбо гораздо больше общего, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. 

***

　　Моника нашла инопланетянку в сарае — и не слишком этому удивилась. Когда в твою жизнь врывается воскрешение, межгалактические сражения и всамделишные чудеса — покруче того, что показывают по телевизору, — времени на удивление не остаётся. Моника знает, что нужно действовать прямо сейчас и никогда не упускать своего шанса. Ещё она знает, что Мироздание выполняет самые странные твои желания — некоторые и желаниями-то не назовёшь.  
　　Например, когда Моника предлагала беженцам-скруллам остаться на Земле, тут, в небольшом домике на краю болот, она и не думала, что где-то наверху в тот момент пересекала небосвод падающая звезда. Или межгалактический корабль — след-то у них похожий.  
　　Но пару месяцев назад, вскоре после того, как тётя Кэрол отправилась в другую галактику, чтобы найти инопланетянам новый дом, Моника зашла в сарай за гаечным ключом, поймала за зелёную чешуйчатую руку девочку примерно её возраста и задала ей несколько очень важных вопросов.  
　　И так Анель стала частью семьи Рамбо. Благодаря падающей звезде, или судьбе, или вероятности, которая следит за тем, чтобы Вселенные знали, как нужно себя вести.

***

　　Анель была совсем маленькой, когда родной мир скруллов, её мир, перестал существовать. Она не помнила рук своей матери, не помнила жёсткого взгляда отца, не помнила высоких храмовых башен и зеленоватого неба над головой. У неё было имя и были люди, которые пожалели её и не дали ей погибнуть. А потом у неё был космическая орбитальная станция, земные автоматы, земные фильмы, земная еда и вид из окна. Тоже, конечно, на Землю.  
　　Анель смотрела на неё каждый день, следила за завихрениями облаков, за синей пропастью воды и гадала, каково там, внизу.  
　　Неудивительно, что, оказавшись под голубыми небесами, горящими оранжевым закатом, она осталась. 

***

　　У Моники не было настоящих кузенов, но если бы хоть один из них походил на Анель, она была бы не против обзавестись парочкой. Анель может превратиться в любого зверя из “Джуманджи” — они ходили в кино всей семьёй сразу перед Рождеством, — совсем не понимает шуток и относится к каждой мелочи окружающего её мира с восхищением. Иногда в её зелёных глазах вихрятся золотые блёстки, а на тёмной коже проскальзывает оливково-зелёный оттенок, и Монике приходится легонько её одёргивать, но всё это мелочи по сравнению с вероятностями. Моника Рамбо обожает вероятности почти так же сильно, как новые автомобильные чертежи, которые приносят в местную библиотеку. Иногда она часами копается в старенькой газонокосилке, просто чтобы разобраться, как именно она работает, и Анель сидит рядом и задаёт кучу вопросов. Большинство из них даже оказываются полезными. В перспективе.  
　　Иногда к ним присоединяется Уолтер, который живёт довольно далеко, в самом городке, и ездит в дом Рамбо на трёх автобусах. Его вопросы, наоборот, совсем обычные, как и сам Лавре, но он каким-то чудесным образом может собрать и разобрать любой проигрыватель, радиоприёмник и даже проклятую газонокосилку практически с закрытыми глазами.

***

　　Уолтер Лавре помнит свою настоящую мать.  
　　Помнит её немного грустную улыбку, помнит, с какой радостью она приступала к работе, как постоянно обещала, что совсем скоро они вернутся домой.  
　　Помнит, как она привезла его с собой, несмотря на риск. Помнит, как никогда не оставляла его одного, потому и привезла с собой флеркена.  
　　Помнит, как однажды вечером она не вернулась.  
　　Помнит, что ему нужно быть крайне осторожным рядом с людьми и не привлекать лишнего внимания. Помнит, что нужно следить за руками, чтобы ненароком не сжать слишком сильно чашку или не отправить одноклассника в больницу.   
　　Уолтер Лавре очень осторожен. По ночам он всё ещё посылает в космос сигналы, но уже не надеется, что его услышат.   
　　Уолтер обещает себе, что однажды обязательно станет доктором и тогда вернёт себе её фамилию. Приёмные родители терпят его только потому, что он приносит в семейный бюджет несколько лишних долларов и ведёт себя куда тише остальных детей в доме.   
　　Уолтер Лоусон помнит свою настоящую мать и почти не помнит жёлтых небес империи Крии. 

***

　　Иногда Анель забывает, что могла бы обмануть любую систему охраны, пройти практически в любую дверь, залезть в душу к любому человеку и стать одним из самых страшных злодеев округа Луизианы, если бы только захотела. Но у неё другие проблемы: совсем скоро экзамены, следом — выпускной, а за ним — колледж и взрослая жизнь, о которой все говорят либо шёпотом, как о заразной болезни, либо громко и уверенно, словно распланировали её до самой смерти. Анель понятия не имеет, что собирается делать. Но хотя бы насчёт выпускного платья ей беспокоиться не нужно. Моника ей в этом ужасно завидует.  
　　— Подумать только, ты можешь материализовать из чешуек любую штуку из новой коллекции какого-нибудь чокнутого модельера, а мне наверняка придётся ушивать мамино старое платье.  
　　Анель озорно улыбается — с чувством юмора у неё теперь всё гораздо лучше, и Моника предпочитает приписывать эту заслугу себе, хотя Уолтер тоже этому поспособствовал — и меняет одежду, не вставая с дивана.

　　Экзамены не стоят всех потраченных на них нервов, а выпускной не стоит того, чтобы приходить вовремя. Когда Моника и Анель появляются в дверях, на них все оборачиваются: Саймон Уильямс так быстро поворачивает голову, что, кажется, будто она у него оторвётся, а Грант Нельсон пользуется заминкой, чтобы вылить в пунш половину бутылки отцовского виски.   
　　Моника прячет руки в карманах маминой лётной куртки, на Анель — нечто похожее, только совсем чудовищное, белое и со стразами. Обе в джинсах, ненакрашенные и с копной тёмных волос, которые даже не попытались уложить, словно им нет никакого дела до того, что происходит вокруг.   
　　Саймон Уильямс, который не заикался с восьмого класса, пытается пригласить Монику на танец, но успевает выговорить только половину её имени, а Рамбо хватает руку Грант Нельсон и тащит её на танцпол.   
　　Уолтер вдруг оказывается на соседнем от Анель стуле и фыркает:  
　　— Ужасная песня.  
　　На нём совершенно непримечательный костюм с совершенно непримечательной бутоньеркой. Анель почти уверена, что он пришёл сюда не по своей воле, а материализовался справа от неё от одной только мысли. На планете Земля чего только не происходит, в самом деле.  
　　— Ужасная, — соглашается Анель, потом вскакивает с места и протягивает руку. — Потанцуем?  
　　И Уолтер действительно берёт её за руку, и они кружатся где-то неподалёку от Моники и Грант, и песня в самом деле ужасная, но им всё равно.

***

　　Всё заканчивается на Земле, в начале XX! века, в маленьком луизианском городке, на выпускном с темой “Рыцари и принцессы”.   
　　Анель так счастлива, что сквозь её запястья начинают проступать зелёные чешуйки, и Моника замечает это, ведёт Грант поближе к подруге и пытается легонько толкнуть её локтем. Вот только Уолтер выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы хорошенько крутануть Анель по танцполу, и локоть Моники врезается ему в лицо.  
　　Она так быстро исчезает в коридоре, что Моника даже не сразу успевает понять, что именно произошло. Она извиняется перед Нельсон и несётся следом за Анель, которая оказалась более догадливой.  
　　Моника находит их в мужском туалете: из носа Уолтера на белые кроссовки Анель капает синяя кровь. Правая рука Анель — та самая, которая держит Уолтера за плечо — зелёная, чешуйчатая и совершенно нечеловеческая. Моника Рамбо думает, что её уже ничем не удивишь. Но Моника Рамбо умеет признавать свои ошибки.

***

　　Анель знает о крии.   
　　Она помнит их боевые корабли, помнит то, с какой злостью они смотрели на скруллов сквозь энергетическую решётку тогда, на орбитальной станции. Словно бы в другой жизни.  
　　Анель почти не помнит доктора Лоусон, но хорошо помнит её слова о том, что к хорошему концу прийти всегда сложнее. Война ярче, яростнее и эффективнее. Мир почти эфемерен.  
　　И потому Анель не гордится тем, что сбегает. Но перед глазами только синяя кровь на белом полу — и на её белой кожанке, кажется, тоже, — и небо родного мира, которое она почти не помнит и больше никогда не увидит.

***

　　Уолтер знает о скруллах.  
　　Он помнит военные планы и мамины разговоры с вышестоящими офицерами, и с какой страстью она бралась за проекты. Словно бы в другой жизни.  
　　Уолтер хорошо помнит слова матери о том, что нельзя судить о всём виде по отдельным его представителям, и о том, как она хотела перемен. Может, потому она и забрала его с Халы.  
　　И потому Уолтер глядит на зелёную чешую, пробивающуюся сквозь тёмную кожу, и не гордится тем, что не успевает скрыть первоначальный ужас. Этот страх почти иррациональный, почти первобытный, словно Анель — хищник и готова разорвать его прямо здесь, в школьном туалете, а потом нацепить на себя его личность.  
　　Но Анель убегает, и Уолтер не успевает схватить её за руку.

***

　　Они ищут её вместе. Сначала в городе, потом — по всему штату. Уолтер всё меньше осторожничает, а Моника, в конце концов, звонит агенту Фьюри.   
　　Уолтер становится доктором, Моника становится пилотом, а “Щ.И.Т.” остаётся “Щ.И.Т.ом”, Но отыскать инопланетянку, которая может превратиться почти во что угодно, не так уж и легко.

　　Мария Рамбо получает от Анель Альтман несколько писем. Когда о них узнаёт Моника, то пишет несколько гневных и переживательных посланий в ответ. Она не спрашивает о фамилии — в конце концов, “Рамбо” была бы слишком приметной. Но “Щ.И.Т.у” — и особенно Уолтеру Лоусону — о них знать не положено.   
Хотя порой, когда мисс Рамбо встречается с Уолтером в коридорах у ангаров, — тощим, немного сумасшедшим и совсем неосторожным — она почти готова сообщить ему адрес. Но потом он поднимает на неё свои жёлтые глаза, и Моника решает, что Анель разберётся сама.

***

　　Всё начинается на Земле, в начале XX! века, в большом городе на западном побережье, далеко от Луизианы и домика семьи Рамбо.  
　　Они сталкиваются на улице: Уолтер в маске домино, Анель под чужой личиной, которая нагоняет страху на мелких преступников. Они узнают друг друга сразу же: Анель — потому что не слепая, а Уолтер — потому что столкнулся с настоящей Джессикой Джонс в паре кварталов отсюда, когда она помогала пожарным. Не то чтобы Анель — единственный скрулл на планете, в этом они с Моникой за все эти годы уже успели убедиться, но Уолтер просто знает. Это судьба. Или случайность. Или та сила, которая следит за тем, чтобы Вселенные вели себя подобающе.  
　　Уолтер делает вид, что не узнал её. Анель совсем по-джонсовски закатывает глаза и с удовольствием посылает “ряженого” куда подальше.

　　Но стоит им столкнуться один раз, и встречи не прекращаются. В любом из районов Нью-Йорка, в Луизиане на День Благодарения, во всеми богами забытом городке в Миссури, в кинотеатре, гоняющем ретроспективу фильмов с Саймоном Уильямсом. 

　　Их действия говорят больше, чем слова, которыми они изредка перебрасываются. Анель вытаскивает его из засады в Нью-Джерси. Уолтер помогает ей с парочкой психов, разжившихся оружием читаури. Они геройствуют больше по ситуации, чем по призванию.  
　　И они говорят.  
　　Анель скидывает своё привычное лицо и улыбается настоящим ртом, полном настоящих клыков. Уолтера бесконечно восхищают её остроконечные уши. На очередное Рождество они прилетают в Луизиану вместе, и Моника радостно выдыхает “Неужели”, и весь вечер травит байки про новеньких агентов.

***

　　Они селятся в Бруклине, потому что в наше время всё, кажется, происходит в Бруклине, а после осложнения политической ситуации в отношении супергероев почти перестают выходить на улицы. Анель меняет работу так часто, что Уолтер частенько забегает к флористу, в кафе у своей больницы или в выставочный зал на Пятой авеню, чтобы только узнать, что она там больше не работает. Уолтер частенько прикрывает свою ассистентку, Клэр Тэмпл, которая слишком часто сбегает с ночных смен, — потому что он точно знает, зачем она это делает.  
　　И жизнь идёт своим чередом, становится сложнее, прекраснее и удивительнее, иногда — хуже, иногда — лучше. И пусть один из них оказался здесь случайно, а второй выбрал свой дом — это не так важно, ведь они оба не устают удивляться синему небу над головой, стенам дождя, красным перьям заката и окружающим их людям. Последние не перестают их удивлять, и, наверное, потому они не замечают, что давным-давно сами стали землянами, не перестав нести в себе частичку своего народа.   
　　Анель и Уолтер сонно улыбаются друг другу, задевают мизинцами косяки и ругаются, на чём свет стоит. Они бегут за подарками в последний момент, перехыватывают чужие такси и просто обожают иногда перехватить пару чуро в тележке у подъезда — потому что как вообще перед ними устоять? Они смеются, грустят, изредка злоупотребляют своими суперсилами и строят планы.  
　　Апокалипсису, конечно, на них наплевать.  
　　Ему всё равно, что Анель беременна, что Уолтер втайне от неё ходит к врачам и надеется на лучшее*, что через пару лет они хотят переехать в пригород, или даже в Луизинау, — потому что ребёнку там, конечно, будет куда лучше.  
　　Апокалипсису всё равно, и он наступает прямо по расписанию.

***

　　Наследница скрулльского трона умирает на планете С-53 через несколько часов после Щелчка, под завалами, пытаясь спасти горстку землян. Сын Мар-Велл, предательницы империи Крии, умирает через полгода в Луизиане от совершенно земной болезни.  
　　Никто из них не знает о кораблях Веранке, взявших курс на галактику Млечного Пути.  
　　Моника Рамбо почти не удивляется, когда однажды на её пороге появляется светловолосая женщина с острыми ушами и зелёной кожей. На какое-то благословенное мгновение она думает, что это Анель. Но чудеса случаются всё реже и реже. Особенно после Апокалипсиса.  
　　Моника Рамбо не собирается доверять первому встречному, но о детях она знает не так уж и много. К тому же, она уже давно не расстаётся с пистолетом — а инопланетяне, как она успела узнать, очень даже смертны.  
　　И Теодор Доррек Альтман растёт в мире, пережившем несколько концов свет. Мире, который стал для его родителей домом. Мире, который когда-нибудь и он тоже будет защищать.  
____________________________________________  
*в комиксах Уолтер Лоусон умирает от рака.


End file.
